


The Drop

by stranger_thanfiction



Series: Stranger Things 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mileven, Stranger Things 30 Day Challenge, day 1: scariest scene, examination of the scene, i mean you don't need context to read but it's nice, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thanfiction/pseuds/stranger_thanfiction
Summary: In response to hey-dingus's 30 Day ST Challenge on tumblr.Day 1: Scariest Scene?Basically just a short examination of the scene in Chapter Seven. Season Three Spoilers!!!





	The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of hey-dingus on tumblr's 30 Day Stranger Things Challenge. 
> 
> For me, this was one of the scariest scenes of season 3 simply because of the jumpscare with Heather, so that's where this begins. 
> 
> (Yes, I am a big baby.)
> 
> I wrote this in twenty minutes at work, so all mistakes are my own.

Eleven feels the breath escape her lungs as she watches Heather drop from the bathtub. 

Her skin prickles with goosebumps and her heart races as she was thrust forward by an invisible force. As quickly as it begins, it’s finished, and with Billy’s memories flashing through her mind, she jerks awake. 

Disoriented, she looks up to find herself alone in the cabin. The fear causes ice to form in her veins as she realizes her friends are nowhere to be found. She begins to scream his name, her throat raw with desperation as she whips her head around. 

Her pulse pounds through her head; her legs and arms feel as if they have become metal. She cannot move as the emptiness of the cabin threatens to consume her.  
Echoes of a childhood locked away bleed into her mind, and she feels herself slipping once again. She begins to claw at her last dregs of consciousness, but the effort and exhaustion pull her down to a world of darkness. 

Suddenly, as if she were thrown into a freezing pool, she is up once again.  
It is dark, but this time she can feel the soft material of the makeshift blindfold and hear the anxious cries of her friends. She focuses on one voice, louder and closer than the rest, and tears the bandana off as if it was scalding her face. 

Afraid to open her eyes, she grasps onto the closest person near her and collapses into tears. As she struggles to draw air into her lungs, thin but strong arms envelop her into warmth. She is still shivering but can feel the residual heat coming from him as he holds her close, the room falling into panic as she sobs. 

She knows there is no time, she knows she has to share what she has found, but El is shaken enough that the others let her recover. 

Mike is there, solid and warm, holding her together as she comes apart, and allows her to break down. He whispers reassurances in her ear, but she cannot hear them over her pulse threatening to burst. 

She cries for Heather, she cries for Billy, she cries for Mike, and she cries for her friends, because they have no idea what is coming their way.


End file.
